Never Mind
by LikeItLikeThat12
Summary: Based on a song by Taylor Swift. Reyna wished she could tell Jason what she really feels but whenever she tried all she could say is "Never mind."


**Nevermind**

**Sorry, I was not able to upload my other stories. For now, I'll try to do one-shots.**

**_**

_Look at you_  
><em>Look at me<em>  
><em>Look at who<em>  
><em>We could be<em>

Reyna just wish he's look at her. He's too distracted by that Venus girl! She never thought there would be someone to replace her. It was not fair, she was replaced easily, but wehy can't she replace him? She's talking like _they _had a relationship or something. What does this feeling mean? She kept the thought to herself

_I wanna know_  
><em>Who you are<em>  
><em>What you want<em>  
><em>From the start<em>

_What does Jason want? _Reyna asked herself _It's like I don't know my friend anymore? _Reyna kept pacing back and forth in her house. She sighed and layed on her bed, covered her head with a pillow and screamed.

_And every time I look at you I can hardly say a thing_  
><em>My head starts to spin<em>  
><em>And it hits me then<em>  
><em>I love you<em>

Reyna looked at Jason with that Venus girl. They were so happy that Reyna felt a pang of jealousy. She wanted to tell him something but she just can't say a thing. She opens her mouth to call Jason but no words can come out. It hits her, _I do love Jason Grace  
><em>  
><em>And every time you look at me I could go crazy but I don't say it but I won't<em>  
><em>Cause I'd rather be alone <em>  
><em>Than lose you<em>

Jason caught her looking at him. Reyna froze. She was going crazy. Her heart beats faster and she just froze like she saw Medusa. But she didn't, she saw an angel. An angel, that was never hers. Only then she realized that if Jason was hers, her pain would be greater, because she lost him.

_And all I really wanna do is be next to you_  
><em>But I'm too tired to fight<em>  
><em>And I could tell you now<em>  
><em>But baby never mind<em>

Reyna needs him like Jason used to need her. She really wants to be next to him, but she's to tired to fight a battle that she knows she's going to lose. She could tell him that she loves him, that her heart beats faster whenever she looks at him and that she'll die without him, but all she could say is "Never mind."

_All the time_  
><em>Everyday<em>  
><em>There's nothing I can do baby<em>  
><em>To make you go away<em>

For months, she wanted him back, so they could work together again, and maybe they would become romantically involved. But now that he's back, all she wants is for him to leave. But she knows that Camp Jupiter is also his home. Maybe if she were to go away.

_So look at you_  
><em>And look at me<em>  
><em>And think of who<em>  
><em>We could be<em>

Reyna packed her bags and everything. She already sent a tetter to Lupa and told her she was resigning as a praetor, she would be in the city with Gwen, and maybe, get a normal life once. But she couldn't help but wish that Jason would think of what they could be!

_And every time I look at you I can hardly say a thing_  
><em>My head starts to spin<em>  
><em>And it hits me then<em>  
><em>I love you<em>

As Reyna said her good-bye to her friends, she took one look at the couple. She smiled at them, but she was only looking at Jason. She loves him, and she just wish he'd love her back.

_And every time you look at me I could go crazy but I don't say it but I won't_  
><em>Cause I'd rather be alone <em>  
><em>Than lose you<em>

As Reyna went outside the border line. She felt someone grab her wrist. It was Jason. She was so stunned when he pulls her closer to him and hugs her. She wanted to stay like this but she let go.

_And all I really wanna do is be next to you_  
><em>But I'm too tired to fight<em>  
><em>And I could tell you now<em>  
><em>But baby never mind<em>

_All I really wanna say is I need to be_  
><em>But how could you understand<em>  
><em>What happens if you turn away<em>  
><em>And everything turns blue and gray<em>  
><em>And I just wish I told you never mind<em>

"Jason" she said "Go back, it's dangerous out here."  
>"Why do you want to leave." Jason asked "You're my best friend! You can't leave!"<br>Reyna felt as if someone slapped her "Jason, look at me! What is a best friend?"  
>Jason answered "It's someone you can lean on after every heartbreak! She or he is the best!"<br>"And you know what else?" Reyna asked  
>"What?"<br>"A best friend, is all I'll ever be to you. Jason, I had waited for months for you to notice me! I could tell you I love you, I need you, I _want _you! but all of that is crammed right down my throat when I see you with your new gril! I could tell you all that but-."  
>"But what?"<br>Reyna looked away "Never mind."  
>Jason didn't know what to do but he kissed her "I love you too"<p>

And_ I could tell you now_  
><em>But baby never mind<em>

_Yeaah_  
><em>Oh yeah<em>

_I could tell you now but never mind_

_Yeah _  
><em>Oh yeah yeah<em>

_And I could tell you now but never mind_

**Kinda suckish, thing is, I'm not used to doing this kind of stuff. Oh by the way, when you search this song, search for the spanish lyrics cause there is certainly no "Never Mind" in english lyrics **


End file.
